True love
by ineedpercyjack
Summary: Merida and Hiccup have been secretly dating for a month. but what happens when the scottish declares war on the vikings?


CHAPTER 1: Merida.

Merida blinked away the tears as she ran through the woods. They were at war. The Scottish had been looking for an excuse to start a war for years until it happened. Apparently one of the rogue Viking tribes had attacked the Mcguffin tribe. This of course delighted the Scotts. As she ran through the forest her thoughts wandered to her friend Hiccup. Just then she walked into a clearing and looked up. Waiting for her friend. He was her best friend and boyfriend. But it was forbidden for Scotts to associate with Vikings. So they had devised a plan. If the Scotts started a war or her family became just to tiresome he would bring her to berk so that she wouldn't have to deal with it any more. Where she could be free to bo herself.

HICCUP.

It was earlier that day that Stoic had called a meeting and announced that the Scottish had declared war. Everyone in berk knew about Hiccup's Scottish girlfriend so nobody was surprised when he ran out of the great hall climbed on toothless and flew off. Towards Scotland. Now Hiccup flew over the forest looking for Merida and then he saw her. She was standing in small clearing waving her arms frantically. She ran towards him as he landed. And quickly jumped on Toothless. strapping herself in behind Hiccup. "Need a ride?" he asked turning and winking at her. "Don't be daft." She said panic filling her voice. "There was a guard who saw me and I bet they're getting close." "MERIDA!" came a sudden chorus of voices as if to prove her point. Then he realized she was wearing a long white dress and had only her bow and quiver strapped to her back and her sword hanging from her waist. As they flew into the air Hiccup asked. "Why didn't you grab a change of clothes?" "Because ya dip ninny they were bangin on my door already so I grabbed my weapons, jumped out the window and ran for it it's not like I had time to change out of me nighty." "Well that does seem to have been the quickest answer," he said as they flew towards berk. "Boy sometimes I wonder who's had more lessons the weak minded princess or the burly Viking." She said laughing with relief. "So Hiccup do you promise to never EVER bring me back to that horrible place?" she said putting her chin on his shoulder. "I've been wanting to make that promise for a long time." He said. Merida smiled with obvious relief as they continued to fly towards berk.

MERRIDA.

It was early morning. And as Merida opened her eyes she was rewarded with the sight of a small island with a village slap in front of her. "Is that it?!" she shouted in Hiccups ear excitedly. "yup." He said. Merrida was very excited. A place where she could fight with her sword and shoot her bow without being told to read or wear ridiculously tight dresses or even worse choose a suitor. "So this is berk." She said looking around happily. As they landed. Then she realized something. "hiccup." She whispered loudly. "What?" he said turning to look at her. "I'm in my bloody nightdress." She said blushing furiously as people greeted them. And Hiccup received many a pat on the back. Then a girl walked up holding the hand of a beefy looking boy. As they walked closer she released his arm in order to shake Merida's hand."I'm Astrid." She said then pointed at the boy who was now talking to Hiccup who extended his arm and shook her hand lightly before returning to his conversation. "And that is my boyfriend Snotlout." Just then 2 twins walked towards her a boy and a girl. "I'm Tuffnut." The boy said shaking her hand at the same time the girl grabbed her other hand and said. "I'm Ruffnut." "er nice ta meet cha all." She said. "You bet it is." Ruffnut said puffing out his chest. "Sure." Tuffnut drawled sarcastically. Then the 2 started wrestling. Hiccup just smiled as if this was a daily occurrence. Then once again Merida realized she was on her night gown. "Hiccup?" she said nervously. "What?" he said turning around. "I don't suppose I could get some clothes?" "Oh yeah!" he said. "Astrid!" he called out. "Yeah?" she said turning around. "Could you lead Merida to her house please?" "sure." She replied cheerily. "I have a house?" Merida asked confused. "yup." Astrid replied cheerily. "He made you a small cottage and the village seamstress group insisted on making you a wardrobe." "Oh. Well tell em thank ya." "Will do." Astrid replied. Then they stopped walking. They had arrived at a nice looking cottage the only difference between it and the others. Was that it had one story instead of two. "Is this." Merida said looking excited. "Mine?" Astrid nodded. And Merida opened the door tentatively. Inside there were two rooms. The first one was half kitchen and half sitting area. At the wall opposite to the door there was a fire place with a cupboard set off to its right. And to the doors left there was another cupboard in that one there was 4 knives,4spoons,4 forks,4plates,4bowls,1 pot,1pan,a ladle & a wooden spoon. As she turned she saw a table with 4 chairs. In the second room which was at the back of the house. There was a dresser with 3 drawers, , a full length mirror, a bed, and a desk with a small bench in front of it. "Well." Merida said. "Might as well get dressed." She opened the dresser and grabbed some clothes. She put on a pair of green pants, a brown top, brown fuzzy boots and strapped her sword to her belt. She smiled happily and did a little twirl of excitement in front of the mirror. She never under stood why her mother made her wear corsets. She had a fairly nice body for a 15 yr old. She stopped spinning and walked towards the front door. Just as she was about to open it a knock came from the other side. She opened the door and grinned at Hiccup who smiled right back. "you know, you look prettier when you're yourself." He said. Giving her a hug and holding her hand as they walked toward great hall for lunch. "I'm glad you think that." She said Pecking him on the cheek. They stopped as they arrived in front of the doors to the great hall. She gripped his hand tightly. "what if the don' like me?" she said. "They will. Trust me." He said. Giving her a hug. They walked into the large room to a burst of applause & a large group surrounding them. "So, this is the girl ay?" Stoick said lumbering over & shaking her hand. "Nice ta meet cha sir." She said politely.


End file.
